


Ping!

by Rosebloom27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Group chat, Memes, Modern AU, Multi, Wholesome, and what's the best kind of love? memes, bb fandom needs some love rn, chatfic, groupchat, i just wanted to write something funny and i love groupchat fics, i might have more ships lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebloom27/pseuds/Rosebloom27
Summary: Somasent a message toAgni, Ciel and 4 OthersSoma:I demand to have all my friends in one place! :DCielleft the chatSomaaddedCielto the chatSoma:NO ESCAPINGCiel:Ughhh
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about you guys but I love group chat fics and I just wanted to write one for Kuro. This is a very loose college/modern au so try not to think too much into it. Young Master's brother will be in this but I'm calling Young Master Ciel because I just didn't want to get into naming stuff. I probably won't even call Real Ciel by anything except "Ciel's Brother" lmao sowwy 
> 
> Ages: Ciel & Finny are 20, Mey-Rin, Bard & Soma are 21, Sebastian & Agni are 22. I won't get into anything else cuz ideally I'll set up the world more through their conversations.

_Soma_ sent a message to _Agni,_ _C_ _iel_ and _4 Others_

**Soma :** I demand to have all my friends in one place! :D 

_Ciel_ left the chat 

_Soma_ added _C_ _iel_ to the chat 

**Soma :** NO ESCAPING 

**Ciel :** Ughhh 

**Finny :** A GROUP CHAT IS A GREAT IDEA!!!! 

**Soma :** I KNOW THAT’S WHY I THOUGHT OF IT 

**Sebastian :** I sure do love having my phone blow up all the time. 

**Agni :** I think it’ll be fun! Right Sebastian? 

**Sebastian:**

**Agni :** Right! 

**Bard :** lmao soma arent you in class rn 

**Soma :** I don’t know what ur talking about 

**Mey-** **rin :** Yes 

**Soma :** Shush!!!!! 

**Soma:** Anyway......how’s everyone doinnnn ;) 

_Ciel_ left the chat 

_Soma_ added _Ciel_ to the chat 

**Soma :** I SAID no ESCAPING CIEL 

**Ciel :** You’re clearly just using this as an excuse to not pay attention to calculus. 

**Soma :** that’s because math is homophobic 

**Finny :** God ur so right 

**Finny :** My algebra class is killing me slowly 

**Mey-r** **in :** Imagine all the math you’re going to use for your horticulture degree Finny 

**Finny :** I know I’m going to have to hack photosynthesis 

**Soma :** What does that have to do with math 

**Finny :** Don’t you use math in hacking??? 

**Soma :** I GUESS??? 

**Sebastian :** What a riveting conversation to ignore as I head home to start dinner

**Bard :** It’s like 3pm???? 

**Sebastian :** What’s your point. 

**Bard :** Fucking nothing I guess. 

**Ciel :** I'm getting taco bell 

**Sebastian :** Get taco bell and perish 

**Ciel :** Finally 

**Sebastian :** I’m literally making your favorite stew tonight 

**Soma :** But Sebastian, Taco Bell 

**Ciel :** Soma gets me 

**Sebastian :** You asked me yesterday for this stew 

**Ciel :** But then I woke up and wanted tacos 

**Sebastian :**

**Agni :** I will eat your stew Sebastian! 

**Finny :** Yeah!!!!!!!!!!! Please feed me Sebastian!!! 

**Sebastian :** Both of you may come over, I will surely have enough. 

**Bard :** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh can I come too please....... 

**Bard:** Please......................................... 

**Mey-r** **in** **:** Bard says he humgry 

**Bard :** I’ve literally only had cigarettes today 

**Finny :** ELJTLKGALREL bard........... 

**Bard :** I know 

**Soma :** Bard woke up today and chose death 

**Soma :** butalsocanicometoo 

**Soma :** I appreciate you Sebastian 

**Mey-** **rin** **:** Please feed us father!! 

**Sebastian :** Yeah I don’t mind, everyone can come who cares 

**Sebastian :** Don’t call me father I'll kinkshame you 

**Agni :** Sebastian’s grumpy <3 

**Sebastian :** I’m not. 

**Agni :** Are you sure <333 

**Sebastian :** Yes 

**Ciel :** I’m not getting taco bell I’m actually home rn 

**Sebastian :** Why the hell aren’t you in class 

**Ciel :** sleepy 

**Mey-** **rin :** Ciel woke up and chose a life of crime 

**Soma :** Ciel how the HELL are you a straight A student 

**Ciel :** I sleep on my books and gain knowledge through osmosis 

**Finny :** fuck I need to try that 

**Bard :** That’s a goddamn lie 

_Soma_ set the nickname for _Ciel_ to _Sleepy Bitch Disease_

_Ciel_ left the chat 

_Soma_ added _Ciel_ to the chat 

**Soma :** Accept who you are inside 

**Mey-** **rin** **:** A sleepy bitch 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** How the hell am I the youngest here 

**Finny :** *points* baby 

**Bard :** baby 

**Mey-Rin :** baby 

**Soma :** baby 

**Agni :** imo Finny is more baby than Ciel 

_Mey-ri_ _n_ set the nickname for _Finny_ to _B_ _aby_

**Baby :** Gasp I’m baby 

_Soma_ set the nickname for _Finny_ to _Baby_ _owo_

**Soma :** I fixed it 

**Baby owo :** It’s perfect!!! 

**Sebastian :** Gd furry talk in here now 

_Soma_ set the nickname for _Sebastian_ to _Pussy Magnet_

**Pussy Magnet :** Thanks I hate it 

**Soma :** …..cats, that is 

**Pussy Magnet :** Sure. I’ll pretend that’s what that is. 

**Pussy Magnet :** Not like I have a bf rn or something 

**Bard :** Shut up ur bi and hot 

**Mey-rin :** bussy and pussy alike 

**Pussy Magnet :** Die 

_Ciel_ set the nickname for _Agni_ to _The Pussy_

**Soma :** LJGJALWJRLGAWRJG 

**Soma :** CIEL 

**Bard :** I'm fucking dying rn 

**The Pussy :** ….... 

**Pussy Magnet :** I MEAN, I GUESS. 

**Soma :** Hi I don’t want my cousin’s name in my groupchat to be The Pussy plz 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** That sounds like a personal problem 

**Baby owo :** jltaejlaglea so good ilu ciel 

**Mey-** **rin :** Ciel please stop you’re killing them 

_Ciel_ set the nickname for _So_ _ma_ to _Prince (derogatory)_

**Prince (derogatory) ;** jglkrwjglkjarg JUST BECAUSE I HAVE ROYAL LINEAGE....... 

**Pussy Magnet :** Sure 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Sure 

**Baby** **owo** **:** lmao Ciel and Sebastian had same brain cell 

**Bard :** Okay I want to try 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Go Bard Go!! 

_Bard_ set the nickname for _Mey-r_ _in_ to _Gun_

**Gun :** wow 

**Gun :** so funny, much laugh 

**Bard :** fuck 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I mean it’s kind of funny tbh 

**The Pussy :** Good try Bard 

**Gun :** here let me think of one 

_Mey-Rin_ set the nickname for _Bard_ to _Food_

**Food :** OKAY I GET IT 

**Food :** I COULDN’T THINK OF SOMETHING OKAY 

**Baby** **owo** **:** jglajrlgkajrgae 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Please someone think of something else for Agni I’m dying 

_Finny_ set the nickname for _Agni_ to _Mom_

**Baby** **owo** **:** momther 

**Prince (derogatory) :** better 

**Mom :** I like that one a lot better 

**Gun :** See it makes Sebastian dad 

**Pussy Magnet :** NO 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Daddy 

**Pussy Magnet :** Ciel I will end your life once and for all 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** actually just typing that made me want to kermit myself so don’t worry 

**Baby** **owo** **:** rajlgalkrg 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Super embarrassing in hindsight but I really thought you two were dating when we first met 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Goddd no. 

**Pussy Magnet :** Absolutely not 

**Prince (derogatory) :** You make fun of Agni being like a mom to me but Sebastian over here adopting a son 

**Pussy Magnet :** More like a freeloader that eats all my food and messes up my bathroom 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** >:3c 

**Pussy Magnet :** <knife emoji>

**Mom :** I love my son Soma and my adopted son Ciel 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Ilu too Agni <33333333 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** your presence is bearable 

**Food :** high praise from the young master 

**Gun :** lmfao rich kid 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Shut up 

**Pussy Magnet :** Anyway I’m home now so you all can come whenever, I’m just going to be cooking. 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Ciel plzz help me with math plzz I beg u 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Yeah okay 

**Baby** **owo** **:** *stares at ciel from a distance, longing in his eyes* 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** it feels like someone else wants help with math too 

**Baby** **owo** **:** would your answer also be yes 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** I guess 

**Baby owo :** YES 

**Food :** Can we play jackbox games after we eat 

**Gun :** PLEASE 

**Gun :** Unleash the chaos onto the world 

**Prince (derogatory) :** God fuck yeah 

**Mom :** I’m omw now Sebastian <3 

**Pussy Magnet :** k 

**Pussy Magnet :** <3 

**Food :** gay 

~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Gay Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames!  
> Ciel: Sleepy Bitch Disease  
> Sebastian: Pussy Magnet  
> Agni: Mom  
> Finny: Baby owo  
> Mey-Rin: Gun  
> Bard: Food

**Food :** Someday I hope to have the vibes that Gordon Ramsey has 

**Baby** **owo** **:** You already kind of look like Gordon Ramsey 

**Food :** jlkejarlkgjar father...? 

**Prince (derogatory) :** lmfao 

**Gun :** FUCK 

**Gun :** I’M GAY 

**Baby** **owo** **:** we know and support you Mey 

**Food :** who did you see 

**Gun :** GAY EMERGANCY 

**Prince (derogatory) :** GAY EMERGANCY GAY EMERGANCY WEE WOO 

**Pussy Magnet :** whats the tea sis 

**Food :** rljgk sebastian wtf 

**Pussy Magnet :** you guys are tainting me 

**Gun :** I usually sit up front in class cuz my eyes didn’t want me to have rights but I was late today and had to sit in the back 

**Gun :** And the cutest fucking girl was sitting there holy shit 

**Gun :** I can’t believe I’m almost half way through this term and I’m just now meeting her 

**Food :** Did you talk to her? 

**Gun :** Fucking somehow was able 

**Baby** **owo** **:** WHATS HER NAME? 

**Gun :** Ran-Mao jwglkr 

**Pussy Magnet :** Oh god 

**Mom :** I think that’s Lau’s sister!! 

**Food :** Lau? That guy who smokes in your class sebastian lmfao 

**Pussy Magnet :** God I hate him 

**Pussy Magnet :** But his sister is cute 

**Gun :** FUCK OFF SEBASTIAN 

**Pussy Magnet :** I’M IN A RELATIONSHIP??? 

**Mom :** Lau isn’t that bad he just doesn’t really want to conform to society 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Mood 

**Prince (derogatory) :** ciel heard anarchy and came running 

**Baby** **owo** **:** WHAT ELSE HAPPENED? 

**Gun :** I asked her what her favorite animal is and she said seaweed ajlergjalkrg I think I’m in love 

**Prince (derogatory) :** (Insert gay keysmashing here) 

**Pussy Magnet :** She’s hilarious 

**Baby** **owo** **:** That’s so exciting Mey-Rin! Are you gonna keep talking to her? 

**Gun :** I’m gonna try we’ll see how it goes 

**Food :** I’m rootin for you 

**Pussy Magnet :** Agni and I need to stop being the only relationship in this friend group 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Lmfao we’re all horny 

_Soma_ set the chat name to _Everyone’s Horny_

**Food :** wow. 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Imagine feeling attraction 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Can’t relate? 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** nah 

**Baby owo :** Oh!! Are you Ace Ciel? 

**Pussy Magnet :** Yeah he’s aro and asexual 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** <peace sign>

**Baby** **owo** **:** We love and support you Ciel! 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** didn’t ask but thanks 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Can you stop being a bitch for one second Ciel 

**Sleepy Bitch Diease :** no 

_Soma_ set the chat name to _Everyone’s Horny Except Ciel_

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** thanks 

**Food :** Makes me kind of curious what you all are, I’m not sure I know tbh 

**Gun :** I’m bi but I kind of lean towards the lasbos 

**Pussy Magnet :** Also bi but I don’t really care 

**Mom :** Gay! 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I’m pretty sure I’m queer but I’m not 100% sure yet 

**Mom :** Take your time Soma!! 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Hehe 

**Food :** I’m pretty sure I’m straight but honestly I might be bi I also haven’t figured it out yet. 

**Food :** Guys are just so hot.... 

**Food :** fuck 

**Baby** **owo** **:** LMFAO Bard has his awakening in a groupchat more at 11 

**Baby owo :** I’m gay too Agni! 

**Mom :** <333 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Well now I know all this for some reason 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Shut up you love knowledge 

**Prince (derogatory) :** And your friends 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** m 

**Baby** **owo** **:** mmmaaaaaaa 

**Baby** **owo** **:** That is good to know though! 

**Prince (derogatory) :** ye 

**Prince (derogatory) :** When are you and agni going to get married Sebastian 

**Pussy Magnet :** Uhhh when we feel like it bitch 

**Food :** Wow aggressive 

**Mom :** Lmao maybe when we’ve been dating for more than 2 years? 

**Gun:** When is your anniversary?? 

**Mom :** Our actual two year is in April 

**Food:** insert 420 joke here 

**Mom :** No lol 4/13 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Nice homestuck reference 

**Pussy Magnet :** stfu 

**Baby** **owo** **:** What are you going to do with Ciel though 

**Pussy Magnet :** hrnnng we literally were looking at apartments with 3 bedrooms the other day so we’d have one for Ciel and Soma 

**Gun :** lwrjgajklrgalr that’s hilarious 

**Food :** Your son that never moves out after college 

**Prince (Derogatory) :** Ciel’s like that meme of the two people kissing and a third is drinking one of the people’s drink behind their back 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Yeah accurate 

**Pussy Magnet :** Agni and I will be planning dates and Ciel will be like where are we going 

**Mom :** lmfao I’m happy to have Ciel with us! He’s actually quite respectful when we need it 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Annoyed sebastian is my favorite 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** If you really wanted me to live alone I’d probably be okay 

**Pussy Magnet :** no you’d die 

**Sleepy Bitch** **Disease :** fuck off no I wouldn’t 

**Food :** the difference between thriving and surviving 

**Gun :** Lmfaoooo 

**Pussy** **Magnet :** Regardless it won’t be necessary. I promised I’d have your back since we were children and that won’t change 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease:** ….yeah 

_Ciel_ has left the Chat _Everyone's Horny Except Ciel_

**Prince (derogatory) :** Lmfao I’ll let him have that one for now 

**Baby** **owo** **:** before you drag him back 

**Food :** Anyway, maybe I should be Gordon Ramsey for Halloween 

**Gun :** Fuck, pleaaaase 

~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like my headcanons i'm just doing this for fun and me time


	3. Planning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames!  
> Ciel: Sleepy Bitch Disease  
> Sebastian: Pussy Magnet  
> Agni: Mom  
> Finny: Baby owo  
> Mey-Rin: Gun  
> Bard: Food
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments guys! This is just something to do inbetween re-reading Kuroshit for the millionth time. I've been reading this since it first came out and somehow i never get bored. I'm so excited to get out of these mini servant arcs though I'm sure it won't seem so bad once they're all complete and volumized. I'm interested in knowing more about Bard and Snake though. /rant i have no one to talk to about kuro lmfao

_Soma_ added _Ciel_ to the Chat _Everyone Is Horny Except Ciel_

**Prince (derogatory) :** Okay!! Very important question 

**Prince (derogatory) :** what... 

**Prince (derogatory) :** we doing for halloween 

**Sleepy Bitch** **Disease** **:** Nothing 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Wrong answer. Anyone else? 

**Baby** **owo** **:** WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTYYYY 

**Prince (derogatory** **) :** That’s it! The correct answer! 

**Pussy** **Magnet :** Mmmmmmmmmmm I kind of liked Ciel’s idea 

**Mom :** A party would be fun! 

**Pussy Magnet :** Fine 

**Food :** whipped 

**Pussy** **Magnet :** die 

**Gun :** But it would be fun! We can have food and wear costumes and play games and TELL GHOST STORIES 

**Baby** **owo** **:** mey is horny for ghosts 

**Gun :** hey demons its me, ya boy 

**Mom :** ahhh but I don’t really like scary stories 

**Pussy Magnet :** I'll protect you babe 

**Mom :** <333 

**Gun :** gay 

**Food :** ciel how much would we have to bribe you to sleep in a haunted house 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** your life 

**Food :** understandable have a good day 

**Baby** **owo** **:** lmfao 

**Prince (derogatory) :** And we’ll have it at Sebastian’s and Ciel’s house! 

**Pussy Magnet :** why is it always my house 

**Pussy Magnet :** why can’t it be someone else's house 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Welllll I live in a doorrrmm.... 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Mey and Bard live in an apartment and it’s badddd 

**Food :** wow fuck you 

**Gun :** WE DON’T ALWAYS HAVE TIME TO CLEAN OK 

**Baby** **owo** **:** I mean I guess we could have it at Agni and Soma’s place! 

**Prince (derogatory) :** But it’s so much easier to get Ciel to participate when it’s at his house where he can’t escape 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** hate u 

**Pussy Magnet :** those are solid arguments 

**Pussy Magnet :** Fine we can have it here but next time has to be someone else’s plz 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Deal! 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Besides we’ll all help get ready! This will be a group effort! 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** I’ll do the sleeping 

**Pussy Magnet :** you’ll do the cleaning of your room 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** make me bitch 

**Pussy Magnet : 🔪** 🔪

**Sleepy Bitch** **Disease** **:** I'm not scared I have bed knife 

**Food :** lrgkwrkjlga bed knife??? 

**Pussy Magnet :** I fucking got you bed knife don’t try me 

**Gun :** Agni is Sebastian your bed knife 

**Gun :** cuz he’s so fucking edgy 

**Mom :** rlgjwalkjgawr 

**Pussy Magnet :** today’s the day I kill my friends 

_Soma_ changed the nickname for _S_ _ebastian_ to _Bed Knife_

**Food :** lmfao it’s perfect 

_Sebastian_ changed the nickname for _Bard_ to _Negative Braincell_

**Negative Braincell :** wtf what did I do 

**Bed Knife :** be born 

**Gun :** rjlgwagjljrg wig 

**Prince (derogatory) :** ANYWAY 

**Prince (derogatory) :** what should we all be 

**Prince (derogatory) :** imma be a cowboy 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** cultural appropriation 

**Prince (derogatory) :** fuck off cowboys deserve it 

**Negative Braincell :** I'll be an indian prince 

**Prince (derogatory) :** literally die 

**Gun :** no you have to be gordon ramsey 

**Negative Braincell :** You Right 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Agni if Soma is a cowboy can you be the horse jlgakjrgjkarkja 

**Mom :** TLJHTALEKLGAEKGAE 

**Bed Knife :** do you really want me to also make jokes all night 

**Baby** **owo** **:** ur right I repent 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** gross 

**Bed Knife :** >:3c 

**Negative** **Braincell :** cursed 

**Prince (derogatory) :** mey should be a ghost 

**Gun :** it’s spoopy time 

**Gun :** I’ll just wear a sheet and then my platform boots 

**Baby** **owo** **:** PERFECT 

**Negative Braincell :** Sebastian should just be a cat 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** god he literally is EVERY YEAR 

**Bed Knife :** not true one year I was a power ranger 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** you still wore cat ears 

**Bed Knife :** stfu 

**Mom :** that’s adorable 

**Mom :** I support your cat 

**Bed Knife :** thank 

**Bed Knife :** Ciel should be satan 

**Prince (derogatory) :** jlgtaejrlkgajr yes 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I'll drag you shopping after classes today 

**Sleepy Bitch** **Disease :** fine 

**Baby** **owo** **:** I can’t decide what I want to be 

**Gun :** cute 

**Baby** **owo** **:** I already am hehehehehehehe 

**Negative Braincell :** you stop that 

**Baby owo :** I can’t 

**Gun :** BE A FLOWER ALJRGLKJAGWR 

**Baby** **owo** **:** YES, DONE. 

**Prince (derogatory) :** okay all that’s left is agni 

**Mom :** I thought I was being a horse 

**Prince (derogatory) :** no we voted that one out 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** creeper from minecraft 

**Negative Braincell :** awww man 

**Prince (derogatory) :** ciel be serious 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** I'm always serious 

**Prince (derogatory) :** that’s a LIE DON’T LIE TO ME 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** I'm never lie 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I'm gonna pull a sebastian here 

**Prince (derogatory) : 🔪**

**Bed Knife :** do u understand now 

**Prince (derogatory) :** yeah 

**Sleepy Bitch** **Disease :** fortnight 

**Baby** **owo** **:** ljJLKGJLKRAJG “fortnight” 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** is that not how its spelled 

**Baby owo :** NO 

**Gun :** so agni should just be fortnite 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** yea 

**Prince (derogatory** **) :** ciel’s banned from making suggestions 

**Bed Knife :** be a cat with me 

**Prince (derogatory** **) :** *tries to decide if that’s worse* 

**Mom :** I’d actually enjoy that!!! 

**Gun :** I think it would be cuttteeee 

**Prince (derogatory) :** finnneeeee 

**Prince (derogatory) :** Okay so plan to meet at Sebastian’s at like 5 in costume on Halloween??? 

**Bed** **Knife :** That’s fine. Or earlier/later I don’t really care. I’ll just make you help 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I’ll definitely be early cuz I’ll come with Agni and force Ciel into his costume 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** I'm being bullied 

**Bed Knife :** suffer 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** I do everday 

**Gun :** sure jan 

**Negative Braincell :** dead meme 

**Gun :** ur gonna be a dead meme in a second 

**Negative Braincell :** haha and then what 😉 

**Baby owo :** rjwgaljrwglkjawr 

**Baby** **owo** **:** OH! Question 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Could I bring my roomie??? He’s really nice but he seems kind a lonely 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** the one with the snakes he smuggled in 

**Gun :** omfg what?? 

**Baby** **owo** **:** Yeah! He brought four with him but he apparently has five more at home 

**Gun :** FOUR?????? 

**Baby owo :** they cute 

**Baby** **owo** **:** they go to class with him sometimes. They just hide in his hoodie 

**Bed Knife :** wish I could do that with Raven 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** Raven would fucking destroy you if you stuffed her in a hoodie 

**Bed** **Knife :** true 

**Baby** **owo** **:** but yeah he’s great! Ciel’s met him before he can vouch for him! 

**Sleepy** **Bitch** **Disease :** he’s fine 

**Negative Braincell :** that’s high praise coming from ciel 

**Mom :** I wouldn’t mind if he came! What’s his name 

**Baby owo :** well lmao I don’t actually know his real name but he goes by Snake 

**Prince (derogatory) :** lmao I love him I’m down 

**Bed Knife :** would he bring his snakes 

**Baby** **owo** **:** he’d probably want to : ((( 

**Bed Knife :** mmmmmm 

**Baby owo :** but they’re really well behaved! I’m sure they wouldn’t bother Raven and I’d warn him about kitty baby before then 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** lmfao one way to deal with my cat problem 

**Bed Knife :** shut your whore mouth 

**Bed Knife :** Raven is my Perfect Princess and if anything happened to her I would literally wreck shit 

**Mom :** babe chill plz 

**Bed Knife :**

**Negative Braincell :** lmfao Ciel don’t play you love Raven 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :**

**Gun :** I have so many pictures of her sleeping on you dude don’t try to deny it 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** she’s bearable as long as I take my meds 

**Mom :** ANYWAY I think that’s a yes to Snake coming Finny 

**Negative** **Braincell :** Oh yeah I don’t mind. More the merrier 

**Gun :** Same! 

**Baby owo :** Yayyyy I’ll tell him about it when he gets hooommee 

**Baby** **owo** **:** he’s pretty shy but he’s great 

**Gun :** stare 

**Baby** **owo** **:** w 

**Gun :** staaaare 

**Baby owo :** wh-why 

**Gun :** do u love him 

**Baby** **owo** **:** NO HE’S JUST A FRIEND LJERGLJKAWJRG 

**Prince (derogatory) :** that looks like gay keysmashing to me 

**Prince (derogatory** **) :** my radar for gay keysmashing is immaculate 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** yeah he loves him 

**Baby** **owo** **:** CIEL I DON’TTTTTT 

**Sleepy Bitch** **Disease :** lol 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I’m so exciteddd school’s been kicking my ass 

**Prince (derogatory) :** I need a distraction 

**Mom :** I mean 

**Mom :** not too much of a distraction 

**Mom :** right 

**Prince (** **derogatory** **) :** yesssss mommmmm 

**Baby** **owo** **:** I can’t believe ciel and me are in our 2nd year already!! 

**Bed Knife :** ciel and I 

**Baby** **owo** **:** feels like it was just yesterday me and ciel and ciel and me and me and ciel were in our first class together <3 

**Bed Knife :** I hate you 

**Mom :** I can’t believe Sebastian and I are graduating next term... 

**Bed Knife :** (thank u) 

**Negative Braincell :** it’s going to be so weird without you guys on campus! 

**Negative Braincell :** but I guess we mostly meet up at people’s places anyway 

**Bed** **Knife :** Not much will change I assure you 

**Gun :** everyone pray for us third years 

**Negative Braincell :** 🙏

**Prince (derogatory** **) :** **🙏**

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** rip in piss 

**Negative** **Braincell :** ciel ur gonna get sent to the naughty corner 

**Bed** **Knife :** lmfao get up on top of the fridge, get up there! 

**Sleepy Bitch Disease :** this house is a fucking nightmare 

~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Nicknames!  
> Nicknames!  
> Ciel: Sleepy Bitch Disease  
> Sebastian: Bed Knife  
> Agni: Mom  
> Finny: Baby owo  
> Mey-Rin: Gun  
> Bard: Negative Braincell
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Halloween aftermath....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames!  
> Nicknames!  
> Ciel: Sleepy Bitch Disease  
> Sebastian: Bed Knife  
> Agni: Mom  
> Finny: Baby owo  
> Mey-Rin: Gun  
> Bard: Negative Braincell

_ Ciel  _ sent a photo to  _ Everyone’s Horny Except Ciel _

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** <the photo shows a big fluffy black cat curled up on a lap, looking very peaceful>

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** I haven’t taken my meds yet

** Baby owo :  ** Oh no!!! Don't die

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** don’t tell me what to do

** Negative  ** ** Braincell : ** how  ar u both still alive

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** it’s like 5pm

** Gun :  ** ughhhhhh I drank...so much last night....

** Gun :  ** who let this happen

** Baby owo :  ** you...you did...

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** Last night was so fun though!!! 

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** it was funny going home in my flower costume this morning

** Baby owo :  ** walk of shame 🌻

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** my immune system is too strong to be hungover

** Negative Braincell :  ** is it strong enough to withstand my bullet

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** yes

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** I'm about to post pictures of fb standby

** Gun :  ** ciel is so cute as satan

** Baby owo :  ** he’s kawaii

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** die

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** don’t post that wtf

** Negative Braincell :  ** lmfao Ciel’s face after taking one (1) shot is so cute

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** tequila is gross

** Gun :  ** was that the only alcohol you had last night

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** sebastian gave me a white claw

** Negative Braincell :  ** respect

** Negative Braincell :  ** I'm p sure between me and mey we killed 3 bottles of vodka

** Gun :  ** I respect only u

** Prince (Derogatory) :  ** country  roaddd take me hooommee

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** I was about ready to kill you

** Baby owo :  ** he’s a cowboy ciel he has to sing that

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** yeah it’s required

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** lmfao bard I’VE EATEN THIS

** Negative Braincell :  ** IT’S FROZENNNNN

** Gun :  ** god you work so good as gord

** Negative Braincell :  ** gord

** Gun : ** **** I'm still dead inside stfu

** Negative  ** ** Braincell : ** **** ciel’s message is the only reason we’re awake rn we passed out as soon as we got home this morning

** Baby owo :  ** did you take your meds yet

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** nah

** Baby owo:  ** jlgajlwkrg

** Negative Braincell :  ** btw your living room looks clean compared to just this morning

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** sebastian and agni cleaned before they passed out

** Prince ( ** ** derogatory ** ** ) :  ** I did regret letting them both be cats

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** godddd

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** sebastian is so embarassing when he’s drunk

** Gun : ** **** I love how much of a mom agni is

** Gun :  ** agni’s like omg have u had water and sebastians like throw up on my floor and die

** Negative Braincell :  ** that’s the dad energy

** Gun :  ** I feel like he and sebastian literally drank like the same amount how was agni still sober

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** superior genetics 💪🏾

** Negative  ** ** Braincell : ** **** dieeeeee

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** btw finny does Snake have a fb?

** Baby owo :  ** I don’t think so but I'll show him pics!!

** Gun :  ** I loved him though can we adopt him

** Gun :  ** I was a little scared of his snakes but they’re just little guys

** Negative Braincell :  ** I felt like they were judging us

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** no that was me

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** gjlakwrgjar

** Prince (derogatory ** ** ) : ** **** <a picture of a sheet covered Mey-Rin in  playform boots posing ridiculously next to a concerned looking Snake wearing a blue shirt that says “blueberry” on it>

** Gun :  ** I'm going to make that my avatar kljargjlawrg

** Negative  ** ** Braincell : ** **** It definitely felt like we dragged Snake along with us in our  shenanigans

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** oh yeah but he had a lot of fun

** Baby owo :  ** I've never seen him that happy!!!!!

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** lmfao but he literally always had a straight face

** Baby owo :  ** nooo he was having fun!

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** he said so when we got home

** Negative Braincell :  ** where is agni and sebastian btw

** Sleepy Bitch Disease:  ** they’re still dead

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** raven was pissed  cuz it’s  almost dinner time and  sebastian’s door was locked

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** damn it IS  like almost dinner time but I'm still full from last night

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** I did not expect sebastian to go so hard with the food

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** goddd it was so good

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** he always complains when we do stuff like this but then goes above and beyond with making shit

** Negative Braincell :  ** I  ain’t complaining

** Gun :  ** he’s a good dad

** Bed Knife :  ** stop assigning me dad kin

** Baby owo :  ** HE’S ALIVE

** Bed Knife :  ** fucking phone kept going off

** Bed Knife :  ** did u feed raven

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** yeah she wouldn’t shut up

** Bed Knife :  ** coo

** Gun :  ** damn sebastian u good?

** Bed Knife :  ** brain hurt

** Mom :  ** lmfao last night was so fun!!

** Baby owo :  ** Agniiiii <33 Thanks for making those gluten free cupcakes for Snake!

** Mom :  ** No problem, did he like them?!

** Baby owo :  ** yeah!!!!

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** agni come home soon and coddle me I'm hurt’ded

** Mom :  ** haha let me get sebastian acting human again and then I’ll be home

** Prince ( ** ** derogatory ** ** ) :  **

** Negative Braincell :  ** wtf I thought you had superior genes

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** (Agni don’t read this) -----> Im lying I just want agni to come home and feed me

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** wtf that’s not going to work

** Mom : ** **** of course it will I respect soma’s  boundaries

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** …..

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** lmao sebastian emerged to get coffee and he’s still wearing the cat ears

** Bed  ** ** Knife : ** **** fuck off

** Mom :  ** so am I lol

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** agni I don’t need to knoww thattttt

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** god did we even finish our monopoly game last night?

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** I don’t think so,  sebastian and bard got very upset at each other

** Mom :  ** had to confiscate the monopoly

** Negative Braincell :  ** sebastians a dirty cheat

** Bed Knife :  ** cry about it bitch

** Gun :  ** BTW finny aren’t you hungover?

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** not  really I didn’t drink that much since Snake didn’t want  to

** Gun :  ** gay

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** NO JUST SOLIDARITY 

** Gun :  ** gay gay gay

** Gun :  ** I wish Ran Mao came :(

** Bed Knife :  ** she would have wanted to bring  lau and he’s not allowed in my house

** Mom :  ** he’s not that baddddd

** Bed Knife :  ** he makes me amgry

** Gun :  ** you just don’t want me to be happy

** Bed  ** ** Knife : ** **** yea

** Negative  ** ** Braincell : ** **** flashback to when we got a noise complaint when we got  too intense with  Jackbox

** Baby owo :  ** I FELT SO BAD JRLWGAJKWRG

** Bed Knife :  ** pff it’s fine. 

** Bed Knife :  ** I'll just make the neighbors some cookies as an apology and we’ll never hear about it again

** Gun :  ** cookie bribe

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** I'm hungry 

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** and somewhat faint

** Baby owo :  ** jlrgajwrlg DID U. TAKE. UR MEDS.

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** nahh

** Mom :  ** I can hear you sneezing ciel.....

** Bed Knife :  ** have you eaten today

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease : ** **** yeah I had left overs for lunch

** Bed Knife :  ** I'll heat up some more 

** Bed Knife :  ** agni do you want some before you head home

** Bed Knife :  ** wtf am I typing this you’re literally next to me

** Negative Braincell :  ** LMFAO

** Gun :  ** WELL DON’T LEAVE US IN SUSPENSE

** Bed Knife :  ** he said no and that he’d cook at home

** Negative Braincell :  ** thanks for the play by play

** Bed Knife :  ** shut

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** Ciel have you even slept today???

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** no

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** are you broken???

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** yea

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** 🙁 even I had a nap. Go sleepies

** Baby  ** ** owo ** ** :  ** yeah that’s literally your username!!!

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** m

** Bed Knife :  ** did something happen

** Sleepy Bitch Disease :  ** later

** Negative Braincell :  ** OH?

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** TEA?

** Sleepy Bitch  ** ** Disease ** ** :  ** no

** Bed Knife :  ** well I'm alive and going to feed  ciel now

** Negative Braincell :  ** I'm going to pass out again

** Gun :  ** same

** Prince (derogatory) :  ** lmfao so weak

~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they got litty
> 
> slowly getting to the drama i want. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames!  
> Ciel: Sleepy Bitch Disease  
> Sebastian: Pussy Magnet  
> Agni: Mom  
> Finny: Baby owo  
> Mey-Rin: Gun  
> Bard: Food


End file.
